Handguns and Second Chances
by Jack Rafferty
Summary: An AU fic. Ross and Chandler are college roommmates and in a punk band - you know, I just can't do the summary thing. Rated for language and drug references. R&R.
1. Saturday

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me – the characters are property of Bright, Kauffman and Crane Production; the first two songs belong to Finch and the last two are by My Chemical Romance; I used the quote from _Beautiful Girls_ for the beginning of the story, which was also used in a Taking Back Sunday song. The only thing I own is the computer I'm typing the story on and the 'cute' band names I came up with… oh, and the characters 'Danielle' and 'Ryan'.

**A/N:** Working on an entirely AU story, but it'll contain some elements from the show. Story's set with the gang in their early twenties, plus Ross and Chandler are college roommates and are in a punk band – might as well, seeing as how I've already incorporated a lot of songs into some of my other stories. As far as what the characters look like: Ross (Season 10), Chandler (Season 9 with the shaved head), Rachel (the beginning of Season 8), and Monica (Season 9). Everything else should explain itself as the story progresses…

**Handguns and Second Chances**

"Saturday"

_A beautiful girl can make you dizzy, like you've been drinking Jack and Coke all morning.  
__She can make you feel high full of the single greatest commodity known to man – promise.  
__Promise of a better day  
__Promise of a greater hope  
__Promise of a new tomorrow  
__This particular aura can be found in the gait of a beautiful girl __in her smile, in her soul  
__The way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem like it's going to be okay._

Scribbling into a notebook, a dark-haired man – wearing a "Frankie Say Relax" T-shirt – sat on the curb of the street just outside Central Perk, an infamous little bar where some of New York's better local punk bands played and were discovered. He stopped to take a sip from his water bottle – which from the smell, it obviously wasn't water. The man continued to scribble and jot down in the notebook. Every now and then, he'd read aloud what he'd just written, checking if what he'd written down made sense.

Just then, another dark-haired man – this one with blue eyes – approached him with his guitar bag slung on his shoulder, taking a puff from a cigarette with his free hand. Flicking the cigarettes' ashes and blew smoke in the opposite direction, he quipped, trying to catch the other guy's attention, "You know I've heard alcohol can damage the vocal cords. Since you're our lead singer and all, we wouldn't want you to mess up those vocal cords, Geller."

"Right, Bing – because those things are _that_ much healthier and safer than alcohol is," the man quipped back jokingly, pointing to the cigarette that the other man had nestled between his fingers. "Especially when you'll need a voice box to speak and oxygen tank to breathe."

The man with the cigarette simply shrugged it off, "Fine, Ross – it's _really_ a pick your poison kind of deal. You'll eventually damage your liver – and me, I'll be ultimately rewarded with blackened lungs, emphysema and well, lung cancer."

"I thought you were trying to quit, man," Ross replied. "And you were doing pretty well going cold turkey too."

"See, that's the thing – emphasis on _trying_," Chandler informed. "Apparently, it's a lot easier said than done. So, were you writing another song about Danielle? How's your relationship with her going?"

"For the most part," Ross paused. "I mean, uh, it's going to pretty well."

"Bullshit – you don't think I can tell when you're lying. Give me some credit, we've been roommates for a couple years now," Chandler reasoned. "Danielle's at _that_ time of the month again, huh?"

"That's like me talking about you and Kathy. She doesn't understand, man. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it – or her, right now," Ross said matter-of-factly, shooting a glare at Chandler. "So, when are Kip and Gandalf getting here? They do know we're the first band playing tonight and we've got to set up."

Almost as if on cue, Mike "Gandalf" Ganderson answered, carrying a couple of amplifiers for the guitars into Central Perk, "Damn it, Geller. I'm not an idiot. So, anything else you want?"

"Nothing," Chandler chimed. "So, what other bands are performing after us?"

"Well, there's us and other bands," Gandalf informed. "Oh and there's this great band from Queens who've got an awesome drummer."

"Right, Mikey – thanks for being specific," Kip mocked, carrying his drumsticks in one hand and the drums' snare in the other. "Anyways, have any of you three girls heard about Kori and Adrienne's barbecue next weekend? I've heard they want some bands performing, including us."

"We're totally there," Chandler and Mike simultaneously replied, noticing Ross' silence and lack of enthusiasm. "Ross?"

"And you, Ross?" Kip inquired.

"Uh, I don't know guys. I mean, it all depends on whether Danielle wants to or not because I don't think she doesn't get along that well with them," Ross lied, hoping not to dampen the rest of the band's excited mood.

"Come on, man – it's not like you guys are married," a frustrated Kip reacted.

"I know, we're not," Ross countered, taking off his trucker cap and running his hand through his hair. "It's just that she seems to be rushing through things… and I'm not there _yet_, you know?"

"Well, we'd better get inside since we still have to set up," noted Chandler, hoping Kip and Mike would stop with the interrogating Ross as if he had been some witness to a crime scene.

**XXX**

"Ugh, Melinda, why again do we – no wait, more specifically do I – have to go to this stupid little gig thing?" Rachel pressed her roommate and Kappa Kappa Delta sorority sister. "You know how I hate you making plans for me at the last minute."

"Last minute, Rachel? One, I've told you about these plans like a couple weeks ago. It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," Melinda answered calmly. "And two, you know how I hate it when you call me by my full name. Plus, my boyfriend's band is playing tonight – and because you really need to get over Barry because you know he's out with his frat brothers, trying to find girls to hook up with. Besides, what else are you going to do at home on a Saturday night?"

The most Rachel could come up with was a "Shut up, Mindy." After all, Mindy was right – there wasn't much else to do in their dorm on a Saturday night… that and Barry was an ass. Although, Rachel's stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow her to admit she'd been dating a jerk for the past six months.

"Anyways, who else is going?" Rachel shouted from inside her room, scattering through her enormous closet for what to wear. After about a half an hour, she finally settled on a green T-shirt with the word 'Spoiled' sprawled across the front, a pair of slightly torn low-rise jeans, a white with green Abercrombie track jacket and a pair of dirtied green high-top Converses. 'Not too bad,' Rachel thought.

Mindy informed, "Well, there's you, me, Kiki and Melissa – all Kappa Kappa's."

Rachel asked, giving her friend the third degree. "What time does thing start and where is it?"

"7:30 at some club in the Village – oh, Central Perk. And Rach, not that I don't mind all these questions, but everything else is on that blue flyer," said Mindy pointing at the flyer on the table while straightening her hair.

"The One Night Stands, bite the bullets, Dripping with Sarcasm and Fighting Sanity –" Rachel read from the flyer as if it were some grocery list, "What the hell ever happened to simple band names like Green Day, The Ramones, U2… or KISS?"

Mindy walked out of her room, wearing a black 'Dripping with Sarcasm' shirt with pink lettering embossed across her shirt, a pair of brown corduroy pants, a black-hooded jacket and a pair of black UGG boots. "So, you ready to go, Rach?"

"Yeah, should we call them and see if they're ready to be picked up?" Rachel asked, grabbing her purse and keys to her green with white racing stripe 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT – a graduation and eighteenth birthday gift from her father. After all, Rachel was Leonard's first and favorite daughter – because Rachel deserved only the best.

"By the way, it's your turn to be designated driver," Mindy divulged. "Oh, and Rachel – you're the only person I know who could wear a trash bag, and still look gorgeous."

Brutal honesty: it was one of the qualities that Rachel had admired about Mindy. It was a dramatic change from the people she surrounded herself around at Lincoln High, which most of them consisted of a bunch of suck-ups and phonies. Yet, Mindy's honesty was like a double-edged sword – the compliments were fine and welcomed, but her criticism could be scathingly harsh and piercing.

"Thanks, slut," joked Rachel, tapping Mindy lightly on the shoulder as they headed out the door. "You look great, too. If _I_ were a lesbian…"

**XXX**

"Wow, so this is the 'infamous' Central Perk," Melissa noted, using air quotes. "You know, it's a lot smaller than I had pictured it would be."

Of course, Central Perk wasn't the most luxurious club in New York, but it had enough room to fit four or five people on a stage (and their instruments), a dance floor designated area where people could watch the performing bands, a pool table, a bar and several portraits and paintings that decorated the walls.

Kiki pondered, trying to speak loud enough through the band that had been tuning their instruments, "What time is it, Rach?"

Looking at the clock on her cell, Rachel answered, "7:20… about 10 minutes to go."

A dark-haired man walked behind Mindy, putting his hands on her eyes so she couldn't see. "Hey, babe – so glad you could come."

"No problem," Mindy responded, facing her boyfriend and putting her arms around his neck. "Oh, you already know Rachel. This is Melissa and Kirsten – girls, this is Ryan."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Mindy resumed talking to Ryan, "So, what time is your band going up, sweetie?"

"Well, we're scheduled for 9:00 or 9:30, either the second or third band up tonight. I've heard this opening act is pretty solid though – they've been a band for a couple years now and go to Syracuse, but they're only now starting to become popular," Ryan acknowledged.

In the meantime, Melissa and Kiki had wasted no time, looking for guys to flirt with and alcohol to drink at the bar, which left Rachel alone to hear her roommate's private conversation. Attempting to block out the conversation, she wandered around Central Perk until she had reached the dance floor area. She saw a man with the "Frankie Say Relax" shirt talking with three other guys – one with a Mohawk, holding a pair of drumsticks and wearing a green shirt with the phrase 'Sex? The One Night Stands' printed across the front, another with blonde hair and wearing a black shirt that read 'Ramones' and red tie, and the fourth guy who had really pretty blue eyes.

'Pretty fashionable for guys,' Rachel thought, noticing the guy with the "Frankie Say Relax" shirt, not quite sure where she had seen him before. 'Hmm, he looks familiar.'

Rachel saw him turn around who'd checked to see if his microphone were plugged into the amp. Just then, she spotted the 'R' and 'G' tattoos just above his left and right elbow, respectively. Aside from her own, she had known someone with those initials before… just then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Ross?"

**XXX**

"1-2-3-4!" Ross yelled into his microphone, jumping up and down "Let's go!"

Simultaneously, Chandler and Mike played a several chords on their guitars. A few seconds later – Kip contributed to the noise factor, blasting away on the drums while Ross stood there, grasping his microphone and rhythmically tapping his right foot to the beat of Chandler's guitar riffs.

"Alone at last, together in a photograph – Our eyes are always open, devoted to perfection," Ross cooed into the mike, "through silence."

At the same time, a bunch of people in the crowd surrounding a confused Rachel sang the chorus along with Ross, "What am I supposed to do? Should I sit, wait for you? Listen to me screaming more."

Ross continued singing, "This story is old only to those who have no mold. The truth can be bought or sold. But what are we buying? Nothing but silence," then pointed the microphone towards the crowd.

"What am I supposed to do? Should I sit here, wait for you? Listen to me screaming more," the audience energetically sang as Ross mouthed the words with them. Placing the microphone just over his mouth and lips, Ross continued to sing back, "Then tell me now just what am I supposed to do? Should I sit, wait for you? Listen to me screaming more."

"Fold the corners, break the silence," Ross sang, going into the hook as Chandler screamed in the background, "Fold the corners just for tonight (tonight). Fold the corners, break the silence. Fold the corners just for tonight (tonight). Fold the corners, break the silence – (when weakened), when will you rise?"

Ross finished the song, "What am I supposed to do? Should I sit, wait for you? Listen to me screaming more." By the end of the song, a mini-mosh pit – consisting of mostly guys – had overwhelmed some of the crowd.

As he took a little break, he took a sip from the same water bottle, tried talking to the audience and introduced the band, "How are all of you doing tonight? Name's Ross. On the guitar, we have Chandler," who waved to the audience and acknowledged their presence, "on bass, 'Gandalf the Wizard'; and finally, on drums – the most underrated member of any band, Kip. And some of you might know us as The One Night Stands. This next song was written by Chandler and is on our new Downsides of Popularity EP, which you can buy from any member of the band after our set – nothing wrong with shameless self promotion, right?"

After the little introduction, Chandler played a couple of chords, followed by Kip's expertise on the drums kicking in… finally, Ross sang, "Once again, your eyes make it hard to say goodbye, so I'll just keep driving. Where do you wanna go? It doesn't really matter as long as you are here with me, with me, with me."

Beads of perspiration were situated on Ross's forehead as he broke into the chorus, "Whoa, there's something in the air tonight – something that makes me feel alive and I say, Whoa, what were the words that you said to me that made me feel so special now."

Rachel looked around to see her friends – all of them were getting into the band's music and vigorous energy. She snickered as she saw Mindy trying to thrash her elbows at some guy in the pit.

"Once again your eyes make it hard to ask you why, so I sit here knuckles tight. Hands against the wheel, your head against the glass and you mean so much to me, to me, to me," sang Ross, heading towards the song's chorus, "Whoa, there's something in the air tonight – something that makes me feel alive and I say, Whoa, what were the words that you said to me that made me feel so special now."

One section of the dance floor was jumping up and down all at once, almost mimicking and pantomiming Ross. While on the other side, even Rachel had started getting into the music, nodding her head and jumping up and down to the music, watching a couple girls crowd-surf to get to the front of the stage. She barely heard herself laugh when she saw that one of the girls was Melissa.

"Whoa (stay with me), whoa (stay with me), whoa (stay with me), whoa (stay), stay with me," Ross sang as Chandler picked-up the other vocals, then Ross repeated the last portion until the end of the song, "Cigarettes and open air, hand in hand I said stay with me. 'Cause every star that I see is brighter than the last, so stay with me."

**XXX**

The One Night Stands played three to four more songs, bringing more intensity to each and every song, and the audience responded positively. At one point during the songs, Ross threw his slightly drenched "Frankie Say Relax" T-shirt and an emptied water bottle into the crowd – both of which were caught by a couple of overly eager teenaged girls.

"Our last song tonight's written for and dedicated to a very special friend in our lives and biggest supporter," Chandler informed seriously, speaking into his microphone stand as Ross took sip of water from the water bottle and grabbed a seat to sit down on. "Without her, the band probably would not have gotten together."

Chandler looked up at the roof of the building, "This one's for you, Carol."

"I never said I'd lie and wait forever. If I died, we'd be together. I can't always just forget her, but she could try," Ross sang as Chandler and Gandalf played the guitars at a completely different slower pace and more somber and melancholy tone than their previous more upbeat songs… even Kip's drumming was nowhere near as intense.

This time Chandler sang the chorus, "At the end of the world or the last thing I see, you are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever..."

Mindy mouthed to Rachel, who could barely hear her through the music, "Wow, this person _must_ be important."

Ross sang, "Get the feeling that you're never all alone and I remember now, at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies, she dies."

"At the end of the world or the last thing I see, you are never coming home (never coming home). Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me, never coming home, (never coming home). Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me," Chandler sang.

"If I fall, if I fall (down)," Ross sang at the point the breaking down while trying to put up a brave front.

Chandler sang the hook, seeing as how Ross probably wasn't going to finish, but Ross somehow managed to chip in on some of the back-up vocals, "At the end of the world or the last thing I see, you are never coming home, never coming home, (never coming home, never coming home). And all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me, never coming home (never coming home). Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me for all the ghosts that are never gonna..."

After the song ended, the group took a few minutes to pack up their instruments. While they did, the next band set their equipment up. As they finished, Ross wiped some sweat and tears off with a towel, walking straight towards the exit.

Moving their way through the crowd, Ross followed Chandler out of Central Perk. Chandler lit up a cigarette, took a deep inhale, blew the smoke in the other direction, and told Ross, "I know – it's difficult sometimes."

"Thanks for covering for me, Bing," Ross responded.

"Anytime man," Chandler answered, taking yet another puff from his cigarette. "So, should we go watch the other bands?"

Mike and Kip exited Central Perk – lighters and cigarettes in tow. Michael spoke, "Great stuff tonight. We rocked the damn place."

"What are we doing later tonight after the show?" asked Kip.

**XXX**

The next band – bite the bullets – performed a few of their more recognizable songs until concluding with "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us."

"So, are you having fun, Rachel?" Mindy asked while a band was performing.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, paying more attention to the current band. "At first, I wasn't, but as that first band got going, definitely."

"That's great," Mindy replied excitedly. "Oh my God, Ryan's band is after this one!"

"The amount of pills I'm taking counteracts the booze I'm drinking. And this vanity I'm breaking, let's me live my life like this and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say. Oh, baby let me in," the lead singer shouted, drowning out the conversation between Rachel and Mindy. "Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this. And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say. Oh baby let me in. And you can cry all you want to – I don't care how much..."

He continued into the chorus, "You'll invest yourself in me – we're not working out. And you can't touch my brother and you can't keep my friends and we're not working out, we're not working out. This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it."

"RACHEL!" Mindy yelled, "What are you doing after this?"

"Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking. And it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make. And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say. Oh baby let me in…"

"I don't know, Min," Rachel responded. "Why?"

"I hear that Ryan's band and a couple of bands are going to be hanging around, throwing a mini-party backstage if you want to join… Melissa and Kiki are going, too."

"Sure," Rachel replied with a smile, but frowned when she remembered the designated driver stigma she was stuck with for the night. "But damn it, I'm not going to be able to have any alcohol later – not that I need alcohol to enjoy myself. It'd just be nice to have that option."

Mindy laughed while watching her boyfriend and his band take the stage. She yelled, "I love you, Ryan." Not like she was audible to begin with since other people had been screaming and cheering.

**XXX**

An hour and a half later, the final band, Fighting Sanity, had sung the final song of the night. Afterwards, most of the crowd had left, exhausted and out of breath.

Melissa had not held in her alcohol that well, puking a couple times on the sidewalk outside Central Perk. Mindy reeked of alcohol on her shirt when some guy – who had been holding a beer bottle, jumped up and down – spilled most of the contents. By the time the last band started, the four women had already run out of energy and sat out most of their performance.

"So, you guys still up for the after party later?" Rachel asked, covering her mouth as she let a yawn escape her mouth.

"Yeah," the other three chimed.

Melissa added, "Did you notice how cute all of the lead singers were?"

The other three nodded and Rachel chipped in, "Ah, yeah. The first two lead singers were the cutest though."

Ryan walked up behind Melinda, putting his arms around her, "Ready, hon?"

Luckily, there had been several guys and girl there – most of them band members and fans.

Rachel laughed, seeing Melissa trying to throw herself onto one of the band members, and thought, 'Look at Warburton go.'

"Does she even know his name?" Rachel asked Kiki.

"Joey… something," she replied, a bit unsure. "He's the drummer for Fighting Sanity. So, do you see any guys to help you get over Barry, Rach?"

Rachel mentioned, "I think I _just_ might have one in mind," as she saw the guy she'd been eyeing for most of the night, walk in through the door.

**XXX**

**A/N II**: Joey did get a mention, but I don't know – and I _highly_ doubt – if I'll include much of him (or Phoebe) in this story, but Monica will definitely be included in the next chapter. And kids, you know how I love when you leave positive reviews (as well as, criticism), but if it's possible, don't leave reviews where it's just "Please, put so-and-so together," not that I don't mind those…


	2. Acoustic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own about 99 percent of the characters as they belong to BKC Productions, but that's a given. I did create "Danielle" and "Ryan." As for the song, it's "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy (the acoustic version, hence the title) – who I wish I could say I saw live last month, but I didn't. I'm broke, so please don't sue…

**A/N**: Apologizing for the tardiness of this chapter, but real life's priorities come first. As for some of the comments about Chandler being the lead, I do know that he was on the show and that his and Ross's band was Way/No Way, which is why I did say that this was an AU story and that it'd contain some elements from the show. However, point taken, next time I do a chapter that's instrument heavy (for lack of a better term), I will at least attempt to learn the terminology more. I'm not going to make any promises about Monica and Chandler (not a huge fan of them), but I doubt they're hooking up in this story. Also, this chapter is definitely more dialogue-laced. On with the chapter…

"**Acoustic"**

Along with several members from other bands, Ross, Chandler, Mike and Kip chatted with and signed autographs for fans who decided to stay behind after the show by the little area designated that sold band merchandise.

Since Gandalf and Kip had nothing better to do, they went around hitting on the pretty girls, not that they were all that successful. On the other hand, Chandler, guitar firmly secured in his lap, took a seat on a stool by the table while Ross was next to him sitting in another stool just a couple feet apart. A few minutes later, a crowd, consisting of mostly women and band members, surrounded Ross and Chandler as the latter started strumming a few chords on the guitar as Ross began to sing,

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope that I forget  
__that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you._

_You need him. I could be him.  
__I could be your accident, but I'm still trying.  
__That's more than I could say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
__You were the last good thing about this part of town._

While looking for Mindy, Rachel, Kiki, and Melissa wandered around Central Perk's confines until they noticed and wondered why a bunch of people gathered around. She noticed him again. It was hard not to – with him wearing a pink shirt (although, if you asked him, he would've said it was more of a faded salmon color) with the phrase "Sex? T.O.N.S." plastered across the front in black lettering, which was color-coordinated with his checkered pink and black Vans slip-ons.

_Someday, I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you.  
__In the meantime, I'll sport my brand new fashion of  
__waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon._

_You need him. I could be him.  
__I could be your accident, but I'm still trying.  
__That's more than I could say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
__You were the last good thing about this part of town._

During the interlude, Ross took a sip of water from the bottle as Chandler continued to play the notes on the acoustic guitar. Rachel had noticed that Ross's "sound" had developed since the days in Lincoln High when the band went by a different name. And it might have helped that, outside of him, there were completely different members from the original line-up. She was back to reality when Ross continued with the guy next to him singing back-up,

_(Won't find out) He won't find out.  
__(Won't find out) He won't find out._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
__You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
__Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
__You were the last good thing about this part of town._

"Hey, Rach," Melissa spoke, noting her friend's almost dreamlike state. "I talked to Ryan – and he's driving me and Kiki later."

"Sure, whatever…" was the most cogent argument she could form.

**XXX**

With the exception of a couple of bartenders and a few people, emptiness and silence now filled the bar – at least in comparison to the blaring and near-deafening environment earlier in the night. There was chattering amongst the few remaining at the bar, but the television drowned out some of the noise.

"Ross, it sounds like it should be some kick ass songs, but who are we going to get to sing the female vocals for this song?" Mike asked, trying to read Ross's chicken-scratch writing off the notebook he had written into earlier in the night.

"Was that the last song the one you were writing earlier tonight?" Chandler asked his roommate, peering over Mike's should to get a better glimpse.

Even before tonight, word had spread really fast: despite one member's recent departure to form another band, Chandler, Kip, Mike and Ross were on the verge of finally being signed onto a major label – not that there was anything wrong with their current, more-independent label. Better late than never, right? After rumors had spread, they had started writing newer songs and practicing despite their slightly hectic college schedules – good thing, summer was right around the corner. Plus, Ross, Kip and Chandler were graduating the following spring – Mike had graduated the spring before. After all, they still needed their degrees to fall back on – just in case.

"Yeah," Ross confirmed, "they are. I've had the first song written down for awhile now."

"Dude, what's up with these songs being about Danielle? What are we, fucking emo?" Kip blurted, taking several sips from the beer bottle. "Fuck it, I need another beer."

"Yeah, Kip, it's because that's the _emo_ thing to do: bitch about relationships," Ross mocked, aware friend's drunken demeanor. "Anyways, Bing, would you be fine if Mike does some of the more screaming background vocals? You could still do the normal background vocals."

"Oh, could I really, Ross?" Chandler replied in his usual sarcastic manner. "Yeah, I'm cool with it – whatever's best for the band."

Mike interrogated, "So, Bing, do you think your mom will really be able to get some studio time to record an album?"

"Of course," he declared. "She's definitely got connections."

Looking again for where Mindy had wandered off to, Melissa, Kiki and Rachel brushed past the guys. Ross cocked an eyebrow towards the other three. 'Wow, two of them were really cute,' he mouthed as Mike and Chandler acknowledged by nodding their heads.

Ross, Mike and Chandler headed in the direction of the three women. Chandler and Ross heard Mike mumble something along the lines of, "it pays off to be in a band."

Taking charge, Mike introduced 'his' group, "Hey, I'm Mike – and this Ross and Chandler."

"Melissa," one of the voices divulged, having the darkest hair color of the three. Obviously not rejecting them, she continued, "These are my friends, Rachel and Kirsten."

Rachel and Kiki waved at the guys. Mike looked at the other two guys – they had the same thought that he had: How are we going to decide who gets who?

"So, how and when did you guys become a band?" Kiki asked.

"Well, I was in, um, another band before college. My friend and I left that band, where I met Kip and Chip," Ross started. "They went to the same high school and were in a band called Way/No Way, and I met Mike through one of the shows when I was in that other band – where'd told me he was a pretty good bassist. So, that's how it all happened."

Melissa asked, "So, where'd you come up with 'The One Night Stands'?"

"Leave it to a marketing major who thinks with his penis," Chandler began.

Mike added, "Uh, yeah – Bing makes jokes when he's nervous or uncomfortable. But yeah, Kip came up with the name because it was catchy and it's obviously easily marketable," pointing at Ross's shirt.

The girls excused themselves to use the restroom. Simultaneously, both genders had decided on who would hook up with whom. The girls didn't seem to mind or notice where Mindy had gone.

Mike suggested, "Dude, since Melissa and I have the same initials, we pair up. Ross and Rachel, they pair up, etc. It's great alliteration."

"But where does that leave me, Michael?" Chandler replied.

"Yeah, you get Christine," Mike botched her name intentionally.

"I think she said Kirsten, not Christine."

"You sure? I could've sworn…"

"Shut up, that's because you two get the prettier ones."

"She wasn't that bad looking, Chandler."

"Not that bad looking? Her hair looked like a tornado ransacked it."

Ross just stood there watching his friends argue back and forth, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Chandler, we won't let you get the mess next time. Here they come…"

"So, Melissa," Mike uttered, walking with her in the opposite direction. "Later, Bing…"

"Bing, where have I heard that name before?" Rachel mumbled to herself before it dawned on her, "Oh my god – is your mom _the_ Nora Tyler Bing, the famous author? You're mom writes some of the best erotic novels."

"No," Chandler disagreed, apprehensively, "my mom writes porn."

Kiki chimed, "They're _so_ not porn."

"Okay, 'erotic novels'" Chandler said. Okay, this might not be that bad, he thought. "I still don't see the difference between the two."

As Ross was about to speak again, his cell rang, reading the caller I.D. – he left to take the call outside. _Damn it_, he murmured.

**XXX**

Apparently, Mike and Melissa wasted little time making out – which left Rachel alone to go outside, catch some fresh air...

"So, who was that?" the woman's voice asked, which allowed Ross to jump back from where he'd been sitting on the sidewalk."

"Wrong number," he lied, sitting back down. "I didn't know you followed me out here."

"You look sort of different, yet somewhat familiar" the voice noted, somewhere between a truth and a lie. "Didn't you go to Lincoln High?"

"Yeah, how did you know? You're not stalking me or anything, are you? Not that I wouldn't mind being stalked by you," he joked.

"No, I was friends with your sister, Monica. We were like best friends." Saying that in past tense felt awkward, but she wasn't quite sure why. "But then we just drifted apart," she lied – she'd known the exact reason why they weren't exactly the best of friends nowadays. "Anyways, how's Monica?"

"She's really good. She's almost done with college – and she's a sous chef at Iridium," Ross said, proud of his sister's accomplishments.

"That's great, is she still thin?" she wondered, taking a seat next to him on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, it's a good thing, too – she seems even more confident, not that she wasn't before losing all that weight."

"I used to remember when we were kids and then teenagers," she paused. "We were pretty inseparable. We planned on going to same colleges and everything…"

He looked into her greenish-blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He felt something in the pit of his stomach – not sure what that was. Something he hadn't felt with Danielle in all of the three months he had been with her. "Wait, weren't you the one who almost got stood up at prom night?"

She gasped before admitting it, defeated "Um, well, technically, yeah… how did you know?"

"Rumors spread pretty fast, especially considering you were one of the most popular girls at Lincoln High. Plus, I think my parent's wanted me to take you to prom after they thought you'd been stood up back then, but I turned that down. I might've had a tiny crush on you, but that all ended when I realized you were sort of stuck-up and out of my league, I guess…"

"Well, you weren't exactly a knight-in-shining armor either."

"Yeah, I know. What the hell was I thinking with that 'Mr. Kotter' look?" he lightened the mood, sensing they were on the verge of starting a needless argument.

It worked, she laughed. "First impressions aren't the greatest, huh?"

"So, what are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about psychology, but something came up. And I settled on fashion," she answered. "And you?"

"Why am I not surprised?" he joked, assuring his playfulness by patting her arm. "But namely, I'm graduating pretty soon with a major in anthropology with an emphasis on paleontology." He noticed her giggle a bit, "Yeah, it's not as 'cool' as the whole music thing, but I'm a sucker for dinosaurs."

"At least, we're both doing something we love," she included.

Until Mindy showed up out of nowhere, they continued to talk for a couple hours about almost anything – just simply talk.

He debated on whether he should tell her or not, he caved in. "I don't know, uh, if I should be doing this, but there's this barbecue party a friend's throwing next weekend to officially kick off summer before she heads back home – I was wondering if you or your friends would want to go… you know, if you're not busy or anything."

"I'll be there, just let me know where it's going to be. Besides, I don't think my friends would be able to turn down free alcohol…"

"It's a date," he teased her.

**XXX**

3 A.M. Ross really hadn't noticed the time fly by talking to Rachel. He was conflicted about inviting her for next weekend, but insisted nothing was going to happen between them, yet it felt wrong to do that to Danielle.

It might've taken him forever, but walking up the flight of stairs, he finally reached his destination: Apartment #20 – his sister's two-bedroom apartment. He wasn't sure if she was still working at Iridium – or if she'd been asleep by now. Either way, he felt bad about bothering Monica this late at night. Slowly, he knocked the door, but loud enough so anyone inside could hear.

No response. Must not be there, he thought. A couple more knocks – still nothing. Finally, he gave up and situated himself on the steps of the hallway between his sister's apartment and whoever occupied Apartment #19. A few minutes later, the door opened, causing him to jump up, not the first time that'd happen tonight – or yesterday night, whichever…

"Ross, what the hell are you still doing up?" the voice spoke groggily.

"Sorry – band had a gig tonight at Central Perk," he answered. "It's a little late to drive back up to Syracuse right now, so I figured I'd crash at your place. Is that cool?"

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, the couch's available," she replied. "Hopefully, I'll cook up something for breakfast before work."

"Thanks, Mon," he said, falling back on the couch.

Sure, Ross and Monica hadn't always gotten along – partly due to their mother clearly favoring him over her. Once they had both moved out of their parents' home in Long Island, they'd been able to patch up most of their differences from childhood. In fact, Ross had helped her lose a little shed some weight after she'd graduated high school.

"So, how was the gig?" she asked, sounding more awake now.

"Well, being honest, we were awesome," Ross said, inflating his ego several notches.

"That's great," Monica replied truthfully. "But I thought your band sucked? Remember dad had to soundproof the basement and garage, so we wouldn't have to hear it."

"Okay, so we did suck, back at Lincoln when Will and I were in another band – it sucks that he left though. He was really good – but to hell with that bastard for being selfish."

"Ross, you may not like him right now, but Will is still one of my friends… so, what are you guys planning on doing about the situation?"

"Fine, you know how we both play the piano. And I suck at playing the guitar: either I learn to play or we find an established guitarist. Mike might be able to double duty until then."

"And how's Danielle?" Not a topic he wanted to talk about.

"She's, um, great. Everything's going well," he lied.

Too tired to care, Monica, more or less, accepted his response, "Anyways, I've got to get up in a few hours – night, bro."

"Night, Mon."

As Monica headed back into her room, Ross checked his cell phone. 3 missed calls and a new message on his voicemail. "You have one new message, sent yesterday at 11:37 P.M." the automated voice mentioned.

Danielle – again, he thought, obviously being able to recognize her voice on the message.

"Hey, Ross – sorry, I couldn't make it to your gig, but had to work," she said. "I'm sure you guys rocked tonight as always. Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep, call me when you get this message."

**XXX**

The scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes floated across the room until Ross took notice, fully waking him up – that and the vomit as a result from a hangover waiting to burst. He ran towards the bathroom, hurling anything and everything into the toilet. He came out looking red, but felt slightly better though the slight headache wasn't helping.

"I hope you flushed the toilet," Monica reminded.

Ross answered, suddenly remembering one of sister's tics, "Of course," casually walking back towards the bathroom. Flush.

"That's better. Drink much, last night?"

"Not really, then again I lost count after awhile. There's no way I was more wasted than Kip though." Looking at the wall clock, he noted, "Shit, is it really only 7:30 in the morning?"

She laughed and then nodded, "You'll never guess who I ran into last night…"

"Who?" she asked, focused more on the stove in front of her.

"You know, it's not as fun when you don't guess, but you remember Rachel Green who went to the same high school, right?"

Monica did a double-take, almost dropping the spatula held in her right hand. It was almost as if she'd been punched in the gut and that had knocked the wind out of her, taking several moments to process her brother's words.

"Monica?"

She hadn't heard her name in awhile – probably since freshman year ended when Rachel had finally been accepted into some sorority that the name escaped Monica at the moment. Her best friend, as far back as when they were six year old girls riding their bikes in the same Long Island neighborhood, had slowly disappeared – and stopped hanging around her. "Oh, yeah," she admitted shyly.

"Are you alright, Monica?"

"Since when do you care about how I feel?" she fired back, not sure why she was on the defensive.

"Whoa, calm down, Mon. Just because I can be an asshole sometimes, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm still your brother."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Ross. It's just that…"

Pretending to be oblivious, he replied, "Wait, is this the same Rachel you were friends with for a long time?"

She nodded again, "Oh, my fault, Mon – I guess I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything. She didn't do anything either. We just drifted apart, I guess. It happens to a lot of people after high school. Anyways, how is she?" she noted, regaining her composure.

"Good, I suppose," Ross spoke, hesitant as to whether he should continue the conversation about Rachel with her. Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "Really attractive, too…"

"Ew, I'm still your sister," she laughed. "And I don't need to hear you thinking about hitting on one of my old friends even if we don't talk much anymore…"

"So, since rumors are swirling that we could be signed to a major label record soon, I suggested that you could do some back-up vocals for a song I wrote," Ross mentioned.

"Really, you would want me to sing for you guys?"

"I mean, why not? Remember when we were little kids, you had a really good voice," he affirmed, "Better than trying to find someone we don't really know."

"Enough with the mushy brother-sister stuff," she joked, playfully hitting her brother on the shoulder. "It seems like I'm still waiting for some sappy music to start playing right now."

He chuckled, "no pressure or anything, but I guess you could read the lyrics first. It's the second song, see what you think, then make a decision," he added, handing her the notebook. "And hey, it's totally cool if you're not on board with it."

"I'll think about it. So, when you driving back up to Syracuse?" she said, rubbing her temple with one hand, using her free hand that was placed on her hip to grab the notebook.

"I guess as soon as you leave. There's really no point in staying around if no one else's here. Plus, I've got to stop by Danielle's place. Oh, here's my copy of our current CD, see if you like it."


End file.
